


Bid

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [111]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: D/s themes, M/M, spoilers from the auction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for chambergambit in a tumblr discussion about who won Cecil at Auction.  Spoilers for that ep and for general WtNV shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bid

Cecil stares at it, mind racing, throat twitching as he swallows  _hard._

"On your knees, please," Carlos, sweet treacherous Carlos says, so polite, his lips twitching and his perfect eyes sparkling.  His voice is calm though, commanding.

Cecil kneels.

Carlos’ hand is warm, slightly rough from working his experiments all day, and a callous tugs at a strand of Cecil’s hair.  ”Good boy,” Carlos purrs, making Cecil shiver.  ”I’d like now to inspect the merchandise.”

Cecil’s hands don’t shake as he reaches down to unbuckle his belt.

Cecil was struggling to find words.  ”Cecil?” Carlos asked, voice soft and fingers gentle where he traced the curve of Cecil’s skull down to the base.  Cecil could feel where Carlos turned his fingers, digging in slightly to trace the tattoo on the back of Cecil’s neck.

Carlos might not always be as verbal as Cecil in showing his appreciation, but Cecil, almost floating, surrounded by Carlos’ fond affections, understood every word unsaid.  

"Cecil?" Carlos asked again, fingers pausing.

Right, a question.  A question that needed answering.  Cecil licked his lips, swaying slightly as he tried to regain enough faculties to please Carlos.

“‘ine,” he managed.  ”Keep going.”

Carlos chuckled, fingers dragging back up to knot into Cecil’s hair.  He tugged Cecil’s head back, and Cecil’s eyes fluttered closed as he presented himself to Carlos. 

He’d been stripped naked in every sense.  Carlos had lost his lab coat, his top button undone, but that was it - he was fully dressed, down to his shoes.  Cecil had a sudden, overwhelming desire to do everything he could to make the rest of Carlos come undone too.  ”Please,” he begged.

Carlos chuckled, amused, fond, pleased, the sounds all blending together into one note that made Cecil slump, his head cradled in Carlos’ grip. Imperfectly perfectly sweet and good Carlos, who won the bid, who owned Cecil completely.

Cecil had already acquiesced, tonight like this kneeling on the kitchen linoleum, or sitting on the hood of Carlos’ car under the lights over the Arby’s, or maybe even that first day they’d seen each other, when Carlos was a handsome stranger in a lab coat and a frown.  Perhaps there was no one moment, and he’d given in every time, given himself up to something bigger and scarier and more wonderful than the sum of just the two of them.  Something altogether  _more_ , that couldn’t be touched by any corporation or strange glowing clouds or old men in soft meat crowns.

This was theirs.  Cecil sighed happily as Carlos tugged Cecil forward until he was draped over Carlos’ lap, pants scratching pleasingly along Cecil’s bare thighs.

The bidding paddle made the softest  _click_  as Carlos picked it up.  Cecil lifted his hips to meet the paddle coming down, branding this as  _theirs_  across Cecil’s naked skin.


End file.
